Amor desde las Sombras
by helena.rav
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre amó a Hermione. Aunque esta historia no pudo ser, sus hijos serán felices juntos por ellos. Draco/Hermione,


**Esta historia está inspirada en algo que leí recientemente. J.K Rowling dijo en una entrevista "****Draco se comportaba de forma grosera hacia****Hermione****, no por la impureza de su sangre, sino porque tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella, y se escudaba insultando a ****Harry****y****Ron**" **Y bueno, se me ocurrió esta historia.**

**Además amo la pareja de Scorpius-Rose, sin embargo este es un Dramione. =)**

**Ojalá les guste.**

Draco Malfoy se levantó con dificultad, le dolía el cuerpo por el frío. La mañana era blanca por el invierno adelantado del 2031, pero ofrecía una hermosa visión de los suburbios de Londres. Porque sí, después de la guerra, Draco no quiso volver a saber de la Mansión Malfoy, donde se cometieron tantos crímenes.

La cama a su lada estaba vacía. Astoria seguramente estaba despierta desde el alba, dudaba que estuviera en la casa. Debía estar preparando la boda.

Suspiró.

Su hijo, su único hijo, se casaba ese día. Y nada más ni nada menos que con una Weasley. Con Rose Weasley.

Draco recuerda el día en que conoció a la chiquilla. Era verano, y tanto Scorpius como Rose se habían graduado de Hogwarts. Scorpius había manifestado que quería presentar a su novia a sus padres y a su abuela Narcissa, y Astoria había estado ese día preparando todo en la amplia casa de los suburbios, con la ayuda de la sirvienta, para que todo en el almuerzo saliera perfecto.

Llegaron puntuales al mediodía. Su hijo parecía contento, la chica, nerviosa. A Draco le sorprendió la chiquilla que tenía enfrente.

Rose Weasley estaba ataviada con un vestido hasta las rodillas, azul claro y sin mangas, con zapatos blancos y una rosa azulada en los cabellos que eran, como observaron con aprobación tanto Draco como Astoria, no del vulgar tono anaranjado de los Weasley. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran intensamente azules. Parecía una verdadera dama.

Astoria Malfoy era una buena mujer, la Segunda Guerra Mágica la hizo perder todos los prejuicios impuestos por los Slytherin respecto a la sangre. Aprobó totalmente a Rose y le pareció bellísima, educada, amable y encantadora.

Narcissa, viuda de Lucius Malfoy, era también en el fondo una buena mujer, pero tenía prejuicios sobre la pureza de la sangre. Esto era normal ya que era una mujer de edad, pero sin embargo, la chiquilla Weasley le pareció que era una pieza de bastante más valor que sus padres, la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre, por lo que no le pareció tan terrible que su único nieto saliera con ella.

Draco sólo vió una cosa a través de Rose. A Hermione. Su rostro era una copia fiel del rostro de su madre, su color de piel, su forma de ojos y su forma de mirar, con esa chispa de astucia que la caracterizaba. La forma en que sonreía, lo respingada que era su nariz. La graciosa y atractiva forma de su cuerpo, algo delgada, todo. Era igual.

Se sintió transportado a los lejanos años de colegio en que observaba a Hermione Granger desde las sombras. Cuando aún era Granger. Cuando aún no era mortífago y las heridas de la guerra no lo marcaban en el alma aún.

Recordó el día que conoció a la niña en el callejón Diagon, afuera de la tienda de libros.

_Resopló hastiado. Le aburrían a horrores las compras, por lo que sus padres reunían los libros de la lista, luchando por la atención de los vendedores, histéricos por la cantidad de gente que acudía a comprar._

_Se fijó a su lado en la niña de cabello castaño y algo alborotado, que leía extasiada los títulos de los libros. Le pareció oportuno hablarle._

_-¿Primer año en Hogwarts? – le preguntó, como excusa para hablarle._

_Ella levantó la vista con una sonrisa vacilando en los labios. Draco recordará siempre esa mirada llena de curiosidad, de inteligencia. Sus luminosos ojos castaños brillaban de alegría y emoción._

_-¡Sí! ¿Tú también? – le dijo, muy alegre._

_-Claro. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y espero ir a Slytherin, como todos en mi familia – su pecho infantil se infló de orgullo._

_-Pues mi nombre es Hermione Granger – le respondió con una sonrisa – mucho gusto._

Desde pequeño siempre se había sentido fascinado por Hermione. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de su origen, se sintió contrariado debido a que anhelaba ser su amigo, mas su familia le había dicho que aquella gente no era digna de él.

A lo largo de los años la insana atracción que sentía por ella se hizo más apremiante. Tomaba medidas desesperadas. La insultaba a ella, con tal de obtener su atención. Odiaba a Potter y le desagradaba Weasley, eso era cierto, pero jamás se hubiera tomado tantas molestias respecto a ellos si no fuera porque eran amigos de ella. Les tenía muchos celos.

Tenía que mostrarse indiferente, superior, debía mostrarle que no le interesaba ella un comino, pues una vez, cuando iban en tercero, ella le tuvo lástima. Y para él no había sentimiento más desagradable.

_Hermione llegó a la biblioteca, como siempre después de clases. Ahí estaba Draco, mirándola como de costumbre. Se sentaba un par de mesas alejado de ella, en su mente fantaseaba con que ambos hacían los deberes juntos._

_Pero esta vez era distinto. Ella parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, una de las dos mochilas que cargaba se descosió dejando caer pesados libros, haciendo mucho ruido en la biblioteca._

_Le pareció un momento invaluable para hablar con ella. Su mejor técnica era burlarse, pues no encontraba otra forma de hacer contacto._

_-Mira que eres torpe, sabelotodo – arrastró las palabras lentamente, deseando hacer contacto visual con ella._

_Ella se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Tenía llorosos los ojos y eso a Draco no le gustó._

_-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó él, sin pensar lo que decía. Pronunció estas palabras con voz suave, preocupado. Rápidamente se retractó – No es que a nadie le importe, sangre sucia inmunda. Sólo sería desagradable que tus asquerosas lágrimas ensuciaran la biblioteca._

_-Me sucede – dijo con voz temblorosa – que estoy harta, Malfoy. Ya tengo bastante con todas mis asignaturas. No necesito que vengas acá a molestarme. La biblioteca es bastante amplia ¿sabes? Perfectamente podrías sentarte bien lejos de mí – respiró hondo – me das lástima, porque todo lo que haces es estar pendiente de mí, siempre esperando el momento para insultar. No tienes una vida aparte de eso, ¿verdad?_

Desde ahí en adelante procuró observarla desde las sombras. Ya no la insultaba tanto. En cuarto año, se deslumbró con lo bonita que se veía en el baile, le ardió el estómago de celos al verla con Krumm, quiso matar a Potter y Krumm cuando salían ambos involucrados con ella en la prensa.

Fue en quinto año cuando pudo atesorar un gran recuerdo. Pasó el año insultándola, ella lo ignoraba. La observó convertirse en una bella adolescente, vio como Weasley torpemente descubría que era una chica bonita y maravillosa. Era el año de los TIMOS, cuando muchos estudiantes perdían la cabeza con los exámenes, por supuesto, ella entre esos estudiantes.

_La ronda de los prefectos de Gryffindor coincidía esa noche con los de Slytherin. Después de que se aburrió de besuquearse con Pansy, le dijo que fuera ella por su lado y el por el suyo para la ronda. Al parecer Weasley y Hermione se habían dividido las rondas también._

_Ella caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, se le veía cansada. Ojeras terribles se veían a la distancia, estaba pálida y más delgada. Murmuraba para sí misma hechizos y teorías. Malfoy la observaba detrás de una armadura, cuando ella en lo que pareció un momento de debilidad, se apoyó en la pared._

_Un retrato de unas damas aristocráticas antiguas le hablaban._

_-Preciosa niña, tu rostro es demasiado bonito para llevar ese pelo tan despeinado ¿Qué caballero querrá tu mano si te ves tan desaliñada? – le dijo una mujer de perfectos rizos dorados._

_-No lo sé… - Hermione murmuró esas palabras a la vez que cerraba los ojos. _

_-Debes dormir las horas que te corresponden. Mira que horribles ojeras. Tu piel es preciosa, muchas matarían por ese tono y esa suavidad, ¡Y tú la malgastas teniendo esas ojeras! – le dijo una dama de vestido verde._

_- Dormiré… gracias, lo juro – en ese momento Hermione se desmayó._

_Draco corrió hacia ella preocupado. Le sostuvo la cabeza en sus piernas, dándole suaves golpes en la cara para que despertara._

_Con su rostro dormido, Draco la pudo observar cómodamente y como nunca antes había podido. Su piel color crema era perfecta, su nariz era respingada y graciosa, sus pestañas eran negras y abundantes, sus labios eran los más perfectos que Draco había visto. Eran delgados pero con linda forma y bastante rojos. De pronto la boca grande y sin forma alguna de Pansy le pareció poco apetecible._

_Con el corazón en la garganta, Draco Malfoy besó a Hermione Granger, más bien sus labios chocaron tiernamente. Luego la besó en las mejillas, en la frente y la nariz. Y ella jamás se enteró de nada._

_Esperó a que despertara. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo, al ver sus hermosos ojos castaños, mientras pestañeaba y sus pestañas se batían como mariposas._

_-¿Ma... Malfoy? – dijo ella, confundida y demasiado débil para mostrarse agresiva._

_- Te has desmayado - le dijo con voz dura – Deberías descansar más Granger, así evitarías ir desmayándote por los pasillos._

_Ella se incorporó con la ayuda de Draco. Seguía confundida y avergonzada._

_-Yo… esto, gracias Malfoy. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir._

_-Sí – dijo Draco, fingiendo indiferencia – deberías irte._

_Ella le sonrió vacilantemente y se dio vuelta, camino a su sala común._

_-Y Granger… - le gritó – No te preocupes tanto por los exámenes, descansa. Bien sabes que sacarás las más altas notas en todo, sabelotodo._

_La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia, y se fue._

La simple atracción se convirtió en amor puro. Él la conocía, pues siempre que podía la espiaba. Sabía lo desinteresaba y noble que era, lo inteligente y terca, lo amable y lo gruñona. Sabía que se mordía el labio cuando algo le preocupaba, conocía el gesto tierno con el que arrugaba la nariz cuando no entendía algo en los libros, como fruncía el ceño concentrada.

En su sexto año estaba más preocupado por la misión que Voldemort le había encargado. Estaba con el ánimo en el piso, pero aun así encontraba tiempo para espiarla. Así se enteró de que Potter sospechaba que era un mortífago, y le produjo un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago escuchar que ella no lo creía capaz de tal cosa. La vio llorar por Weasley que tenía una novia, y en esos momentos hubiera deseado ser él el motivo de sus lágrimas.

La guerra como tal comenzó y era ella una de las más buscadas en el mundo mágico por los mortífagos. Se le contraía el estómago pensar en que la encontraran.

Cuando en la Mansión Malfoy la estaba torturando su tía Bellatrix, sentía tales nauseas, que cuando lograron escapar, Draco casi se desmaya de alivio. No importa que Voldemort lo torturara a él y su familia por haberlos dejado escapar, soportó la tortura estoicamente, porque ella estaba a salvo, porque a ella también la torturaron.

Cuando llegó la Guerra a su fin, se libró de prisión debido a que tanto ella como Potter declararon a su favor y el de su madre. Draco se vio aún más enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Algo en su interior le decía que, sin embargo, a ella también le importaba él. Cuando se estableció trabajando en el ministerio y se encontraba con ella, las tenues sonrisas que le dedicaba significaron una esperanza y un apoyo.

A lo largo de los años su obsesión por ella se calmó para convertirse en un amor que por más que luchó, jamás dejó de sentir y con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con ese amor por ella en armonía.

Por eso, en el momento que su hijo le comunicó que se casaría con Rose Weasley, el no objetó nada. Le dio su aprobación en una muda sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda, mientras que su esposa Astoria lo abrazaba loca de alegría, pues adoraba a Rose, un encanto en persona.

_Como su madre_, pensó Draco.

Pensó que después de todo, en lugar de él ser feliz al lado de Hermione, lo podría ser su hijo al lado de la hija de ella, y que eso no era malo. Scorpius y Rose se amaban, y su hijo no tenía las ataduras de los prejuicios de la sangre en su contra, podían ser libremente felices.

La vida no era mala. Tenía a su esposa que era su mejor amiga, ambos se tenían un cariño de amistad y compañerismo. Tenía a su hijo feliz, tenía una casa hermosa, tenía un buen trabajo. Ahora, estaba emparentado con Hermione Weasley, lo que significaría verla más seguido. Y con eso le bastaba para ser feliz.


End file.
